As opposed to conventional two-dimensional photography, panoramic photography provides a larger (wider, taller, or elongated) field of view than conventional photos. Because panoramas include a range of viewing angles of a scene taken from a single viewpoint, portions of the image appear distorted when the panorama is projected onto a planar surface. This distortion can be alleviated to some extent by instead projecting the panorama onto a three-dimensional (3D) sphere such that the viewer perceives the scene with the same vantage and viewpoint as the camera. Panoramic photos can also be stereoscopic (sometimes called stereo images or stereo panoramas), which further enhances the immersive visual effect by giving the viewer a greater illusion of depth than found in conventional photography, simulating a scene in three dimensions. Stereoscopic photography presents separate images to the left and right eyes of the viewer, instead of a single image to both eyes. The cameras for the left and right images are offset to simulate the interpupillary distance of the human eyes, thereby providing stereopsis for binocular vision. A specialized camera or camera rig can be used to photograph a panorama stereoscopically or the panoramic images can be computer-generated. Some cameras or camera rigs provide the ability to take stereoscopic (three-dimensional) panoramic photographs, typically by shooting from two locations that are offset by an interpupillary distance (IPD), which is the distance between the centers of the pupils of the eyes (i.e., the left and right viewpoints of the camera or camera rig). This imaging technology creates a multidimensional effect with a panoramic field of view of up to 360 degrees in any direction for an immersive media experience, where the images appear to at least partially surround the viewer when projected onto a non-planar surface. However, there are complex and non-trivial issues associated with stereo panorama image processing due to the multidimensional nature of those images.